In This Heaven
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Fred Weasley is dead, he knows this, but now he has to learn to accept it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

The crash of the wall vibrated around him, he felt time moving slowly as the wall fell, crushing him...

_Then there was nothing..._

He awoke with a start, a smile still on his face.

He remembered laughing at something his brother said and then a wall, something about a wall.

They were in battle, at-at...at Hogwarts!

Fred Weasley sat up, glancing around, ready to head back into a battle, but there was no battle here...

There was a train and people were getting off the train and moving towards what looked like a building.

What the hell?

Fred, thought, he must have hit his head pretty hard, that's it, because only that would explain what he was sitting on.

A cloud.

Seriously, a cloud...

He looked around again, a girl, maybe a few=years-younger than himself, stood a few feet away from him. He watched as she moved closer and closer to him, until she was standing right in front of him. With a small smile, she stuck out her hand.

Grabbing the much smaller hand, Fred pulled himself to his feet. Wavering a little, he turned back towards the girl.

"Where am I?" He asked her and watched as her small smile falter alittle.

"Am I dreaming," he continued his questioning, even as a feeling of dread began to wash over him.

"Your-," she began, and Fred, even now noticed she had a pretty voice...

"Don't say it," he whispered, so quietly, that he knew she hadn't heard, and the feeling of dread continued to grow as the girl, a stranger, reached over and took his hand.

Staring up, into his face, she calmly said the words he at most did not want to here...

_"Your dead..." She whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just like writing for that world, Thank you ****for reading and please Review!**

"I-I can't be dead," Fred stuttered his eyes wide as he stared up at the girl.

"Sir," She whispered, as he continued to shake his head and breathe heavily. People all around them were passing them, heading into a large building but Fred remained on the floor un-able to say a word. He could only sit there, in a place he did not want to be and shake his head.

Eventually the shaking died down and then stopped completely, his eyes fluttering close as if he could hold in his emotions.

"Are you...?" He felt the girl place her soft hand on his shoulder, as her sentence trailed off.

"No," he whispered.

"No...I'm not okay," He said, answering her un-spoken question, his voice rough as he dropped his head into his hands.

Her soft hand stayed where it was, offering silent-comfort as they sat there.

Time passed, Fred didn't know how long. Eventually, he liften his head-up and stared-up at the girl before him.

Before he could truly take in her appearance, a silvery-blonde-haired girl, with her hands on her hips called something over to the girl, who in-turn nodded her head and patted his shoulder one more time.

Leaning closer, she whispered to him, "When you feel up to it you'll need to head-over to that building there." She said and pointed at the lone building, only to then blush.

Fred figured she probably realized that seeing as that is the only building there, he would be able to realize what building she meant to head-over to.

Her blush was pretty, though, Fred realized, as the girl tucked a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear.

Standing-up, she smiled softly and walked over to where the blonde-girl stood.

With one more wave, the two girls dissappeared, as if into thin air, the room seemed emptier without the two, even as more people walked around him.

Standing-up, Fred took a deep breathe.

_"I'm Dead." _He thought to himself, like a mantra, repeating it over-and-over again in his head, still staying where he was.

Reminding himself what he was was and where he now was.

And with one more look behind him, Fred walked to the building, and headed inside...Moving Foreward...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. It belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and Please Review!**

Stepping into heaven Fred really could care less that it was perfect...Well he was actually in a building in heaven...but it might as well have been perfect as well...

Well as perfect as something would be without family and friends...and well his George...his twin...

They had never been seperated like this before.

And all he had here was probably a few crazy family members that had been dead for quite some time and two girls that were currently staring at him like he were the crazy one when they were currently glowing.

How the hell do you even tell someone that there glowing?

Can you even say hell in heaven? Or are you not allowed?

And what was happening to his family now?

Was the war over? Did they win?

"Yes," One of the glowing girls said and Fred realized he must of been talking out loud unless Glowing girl one and glowing girl two just developed a way to read minds.

"No, We haven't and yes, you are currently talking aloud and yes before you ask it's getting annoying." One of the glowing girls answered, her

voice full sympathy and Fred wasn't quite sure but what sounded like sarcasim as well.

God he used to be able to tell what sacasim was...and now...well now...he was falling apart...and George...

George wasn't there to help keep him together...

He was alone...George was alone...

They weren't twins anymore...

They were seperated...and George was alive and with family...and Fred...Fred was stuck here...

In shock and with two glowing girls...

That weren't being that helpful...with their understanding smiles and sad eyes and stupid bloody glowing bodies...

What the hell were they angels?

Fred couldn't blink away from the two glowing girls, the lights surrounding them, making them light up in such a cheerful way that it was making Fred sick just looking at them...

"Look I'm sorry if I make you feel sick!" One glowing girl, the silvery-blonde-haired-one, Fred realized now, snapped at him, while the other shushed at her.

"Ar-" The girl started but the silvery-blonde cut her off, "I know I'm sorry, but he has no right to judge us, thinking he had the only bad death out there." She said quietly, looking towards the other girl, whom sent her a sad smile in-return.

Seeing them smile at each other and even being snapped at by one of them had had no effect on Fred...dazed...not confused anymore...but still dazeed...

...And sad...Hell, he was really bloody angry at being dead...more so then being sad...

...And right now even if two girls were glowing near him...It still didn't seem like heaven...

...No...It seemed exactly like Hell...


End file.
